The Plan
by Hinata-Rae 7-3.15
Summary: "I didn't think it'd end up like this, but I guess things don't always go as planned."-Hyuuga Hinata. One shot rated M for suggestive language and some not so nice words. Hinata's POV. Please REVIEW!


**AN: I know that I should be updating my other story No Room For It, a SasuHina story, but all of a sudden this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down before I got around to my other stories...but not before I wrote two other one shots. Check them out if you please they are Perfectly Out Of The Way and You're Lucky, You Know That?(Full summaries in second AN). When writing this one shot I based it on a personal experience in which I was in a similar situation. I will admit that our handling of the situation was quite different, but all in all I figured that Hinata would suck it up do what she had to do, get on with her life all while still being a nice person about it. But hey everyone loses their temper once in a while ;P But enough of that don't want to reveal too much! On with the story!**

**Warning:Cleverly censored potty mouth-ness and suggestions of coitus(SEX)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! If I did I would have had Naruto be a FRIGGEN MAN AND SIT DOWN WITH HINATA AND TALK TO HER ABOUT HER CONFESSION OF LOVE THAT SAVED HIS LIFE EVEN IF HE WAS GOING TO TURN HER DOWN!...**ahem**but any waaaaay :)**

* * *

**Title: The Plan**

Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you I am a calm, soft spoken, nonvolatile person.

And I am.

Just not right now.

Right now I want to kill him.

No, not him, her.

Scratch that I want to kill them both. Why you ask? Because I'm standing outside her door with an over night bag an a giant, over stuffed fox plushy.  
Mind you this was not how I planned to spend my day. But I don't have a choice any more. I plop the over night bag down on the floor and knock on the door.

_"Ignore the door so they'll think no ones home."_

Oh dear Kami-sama, I can hear you Sakura!

I bet every one's been hearing you. Every one's been hearing you** _both_**. None the less I'll wait.

…

Is she really just going to ignore the door?

Oh no! You are not getting away with this. I raise my fist and bang on the door.

_"Maybe I should get the door..."_ That's right Naruto, come open the door.

_"No! I **moan** need you now!"_ Yeah well I need for one of you to open the door!

That's it. I drop the Kyuubi, the fox plushy, down next to the bag and proceed to pound on the door with both hands.

_"All right! All right, I'm coming!"_ I hear him walking towards the door and I pick up both the toy and bag in anticipation.

"What do you want-" the apartment door swings open to reveal a very flustered, very shocked boy friend, or should I say ex boyfriend, in a pair of boxers. He doesn't say anything, just stands there gaping like a dobe. While he's processing my presence I can just make out Sakura in the background putting on bubble gum pink robe that matches her hair.

"Hey Naru," she walks up to the door way, " who is it?" She freezes when she sees that it's me. They both just stare, not knowing what to do. Well I do. There is no way I'm leaving here without giving them a piece of my mind.

"What was it again? Oh yeah, I quote, 'I won't ever hurt you Hina-chan! Never! You're the only girl for me!'"

"Hina-chan please! It's not what you think!" he says as he reaches for me. I hastily move away.

"Not what it looks like!" I practically shriek, "It's exactly what it looks like you, you nani no o shiri ni yoi kan'ninge o shite yokotawatte iru! To! Anata pink haired bimbo! You, who are supposedly my beat friend, have been sleeping with **_MY_** boyfriend! Speaking of boyfriends, don't you have one? Or did you just forget all about poor Sasuke-kun you teizokena sukoshi fushidarona on'na!"

I'm out of breath by the end of my little rant. Naruto has his head hanging in shame and Sakura is blushing brighter than her hair. I give them both the hardest Hyuuga glare I can muster. I then throw Kyuubi and the bag at Naru-_HOE_.

"Here are your clothes along with your stupid gift. I don't want to see you any where near me or my home. If you want something of yours that's still in my apartment ask some one to pick it up! If you so much as think about trying to talk to me, I will have Neji kill you, and I **_WILL_** watch, with pleasure might I add. I am done with you and your bull crap!" With that I turn and stomp away. I hear footsteps chasing after me and stop.

"Hina wait where are you going?" Sakura calls from a few feet away sensing my obvious mood. With that in mind I pause. Where am I going?

"To find Sasuke so we can go get wasted together." I shout back.

Yep sounds like a plan.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but hopefully sweet. Please let me know what you think! Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!**

**P.S. Here are the two new one shots I have!**

**Title: Perfectly Out Of The Way**

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "As much as I try it's just never enough is it?" Through the years Hinata has become accustomed to her fathers opinions of her, letting those opinions fuel her actions in hopes of achieving greater heights. But every once in a while her thoughts lead her some place else in her mind, some where much more dark and desperate.**

**Title: You're Lucky, You Know That?**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Characters: Arisawa Tatsuki & Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "You know those moments in life when you realize you were a dumb ass? Yeah. I'm having one of those moments right now."-Arisawa Tatsuki**

**P.S.S. Please Review! Pretty please with sprinkles on top and ice cream and hot fudge and cookie crumbles 0:)**

**-Hinata-Rae**


End file.
